Hephaestion's Other Love
by classyblue
Summary: Alexander better watch out, he has some serious competition for Hephaestion's love.


Hephaestion's Other Love

Alexander talked to himself as he tried to find a scroll he was looking for in the pile on the crowded desk. The desk was normally very neat and tidy but today it was a mass of scrolls, maps, inks and feather pens with seemingly no rhyme or reason.

From the other side of the room, Hephaestion lie in his bed watching the mountain of parchments fall to the floor one by one, a massive avalanche threatening to topple at any second.

"Alexander, I'm fine, you don't have to stay here. Why don't you take all of your work back to your room? I'm sure you can get more accomplished there than you are here."

"I told you before, I'm staying here to take care of you, in case you need anything."

Hephaestion rolled his eyes as the avalanche rolled off of the desk and onto the floor, some rolling under furniture before it came to rest. Alexander's mumbling now were peppered with language unfit for little ears and even some bigger ears.

Ever since a few years ago when Hephaestion had caught a cold and, with extenuating circumstances, had almost died, Alexander would not let him alone when he was sick. Hephaestion understood his concerns but Alexander's hovering drove him crazy. It wasn't as though he was ungrateful. Alexander was an excellent healer; he just didn't know when to leave again. He decided to try one more time so he could be sick in peace.

"I'm really feeling much better, you have been an excellent healer." He added hoping the flattery would hurry him out sooner.

Alexander turned to him with a smile on his face and an armful of parchments, dropping a couple in the process, "I know." He said turning back towards the desk.

Hephaestion turned on his side and buried his snotty nose in the pillow moaning.

A small knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be bothering you now?" said Alexander as he swung the door inwardly to look outside and see who was there.

He looked at the empty space in front of him and then looked down.

"Is Phaestion here?" said an adorable little girl with big brown eyes and long blonde hair, a scroll in one hand and a single orchid, roots and all, in the other.

Alexander squatted down to her level in front of the door. "He is but he is not fee…."

That was all he got out before the little head ducked under his arm and hurried into the room. She took one look at the bed and spotted Hephaestion. Sprinting to the bed, she attempted to climb it but with her hands full, could not get on it. A helpful hand was lower from the bed and pulled her up beside him. She sat on her knees and smiled, holding out the flower to Hephaestion.

"My mommy said you had a feber. I came to make you feel better and tell you a story, like you telled me when I had a feber, member?"

"I remember." Said Hephaestion smiling at his new nurse, then up at his older one, who by now had crossed the room and was standing by the bed with a confused look on his face.

"I bringed you this flower, isn't it pretty?" she leaned forward and whispered loudly, "I picked it from the Kings' garden but don't tell nobody."

"It's beautiful, " said Hephaestion pretending to smell it through his stuffy nose as he looked at the owner of the garden over the top of the blossom.

A frown was beginning to appear on the garden owners face.

The blonde locks cascaded down her back as the little head turned to look at the man beside the bed and then back at Hephaestion.

"Is he one of your helper?" she asked.

"Actually, he is the King."

The head turned again and studied him, looking him up and down in assessment. Finally through with her appraisal, she turned back to Hephaestion.

"You should be the king." She said with authority.

Hephaestion choked on a cough before he asked her why she though that.

"Cause you are purtier than he is."

Hephaestion watched over her head, as Alexander's eyebrows grew closer together.

"Does he know we are getting married when I get to be big?" she asked innocently and with conviction.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him yet." Said Hephaestion, sucking on his lower lip.

"Are you ready for your story?" the little beauty said, all thoughts of the man beside the bed vanished from her pretty little head. All of her attention was now being showered on the man on the bed beside her. She laid down on her back with her knees bent and legs crossed, her head surrounded by blond curls. Her crossed legs swayed as she began her tale.

All the while the story unfolded, Alexander stood beside the bed and watched in wonder. The little one was a beauty already at this tender age. She had a confidence about her and Alexander had a feeling that with those big brown eyes she got her way more often than not. The one thing he noticed more than anything else though, was that she was totally infatuated with Hephaestion, and from the look on his face, he felt the same way.

The tale was accentuated with waving arms high-pitched giggles. A soft knock was heard again from the direction of the door and Alexander went to see who it was this time. He opened it to a beautiful young woman, obviously the little girl's mother, as they shared many of the same features. The women lowered her head when she saw the King in front of her.

"I bet I know who you are looking for." Said the King.

The woman nodded, "I was afraid she would try to come and see him when she found out he was ill. I hope she hasn't been a bother."

Alexander motioned for her to come in and they both looked towards the bed where, with a big wave of the tiny hands, the story was finished.

"That was wonderful, I feel much better." Said Hephaestion seeing the two others across the room.

"I will visit tomorrow and tell you another one, k?"

"I look forward to it." Said Hephaestion, meaning it sincerely.

Two big brown eyes narrowed a little as they looked at Alexander and told him that he better take good care of Hephaestion for her till she came back. Alexander could only nod in amazement at her. She then took her mommy's hand and turned to give Hephaestion a breath-taking smile before she left.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes. Alexander was still staring at the now closed door. He finally turned and faced Hephaestion.

"I think I am jealous…of a little tiny girl!"

Hephaestion laughed as he watched Alexander until he saw that Alexander was not smiling at all.

"Come here." Hephaestion said, motioning towards the bed beside him. Alexander came to Hephaestion and curled up behind him. "It is only you in my heart Alexander, no other."

"Besides, it will be a couple of years before we get married, so you have me all to yourself for awhile longer." He laughed.

"That's not funny. She is serious and she sure doesn't think much of me, King or not."

"That is because I am prettier than you are."

"At least she and I agree on that." Said Alexander, sighing into Hephaestion's long silky hair.

"There are many ways to love, Alexander."

Alexander rose up on his elbow and looked at Hephaestion who by now could not keep the glee off of his face.

"How does it feel to be on the other side?" asked Hephaestion.

"Not very good, you are a saint, Hephaestion, to put up with me all of these years. I don't deserve you."

"Just remember that, Alexander, because I already have your replacement lined up and I think she is going to give you a run for your money." Said Hephaestion as he snuggled in his lover arms, leaving him to do some serious thinking behind him for a change.


End file.
